Le voisin et la dinde de Noël
by Catirella
Summary: [JOYEUX NOËL] 2ème Cadeau... Mais non le voisin n’est pas une dinde ! … Ce n’est pas facile lorsque le vie vous fait devenir adulte plus tôt… Mais rendre heureux son petit frère n’a pas de pris... ...YAOI...


Titre : **Le voisin et la dinde de Noël **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : OS – AU/UA

Sujet : Duo, un sapin et Heero qui fout le caca pour changer… Mais bon… Il n'est pas si baka que ça le Heechan…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_Un petit Os trop choupinet. _

_Rien d'autre à dire_

_Juste………………………………. Savourez et Joyeux Noël à Tous._

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur catirella :**  
_Écrit le 21 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 24 décembre 2006._

C'est le petit dernier écrit pour les fêtes de Noël (_mais pas le dernier mis en ligne pas contre_).  
Bon.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me reposer maintenant.  
(Heuuu, non entre temps j'en ai écrie un autre !!!)  
JOYEUX NOËL.  
Bonne lecture,  
_**Catirella**_

_PS : Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes car j'ai rajouter un ou plusieurs mots après correction… Désolé._

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Le voisin et la dinde de Noël**

**

* * *

**

« Tu as du chocolat partout mon cœur. »

« Ai bon Duo le chocolat. »

« Oui c'est très bon mais il ne faut pas le laisser fondre dans tes petits mains. Voilà tu es tout propre. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Il va venir le Papa Noël chez nous aussi ? »

« J'espère bien que oui, c'est que je lui ai envoyé une lettre moi aussi. »

Solo regarde le sol tristement, Duo sans difficulté soulève son petit frère de 4 ans et le prend dans ses bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? »

« Maman et papa me manquent. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur mais ils ne sont plus avec nous et Dieu veille sur eux. »

« Aime pas Dieu, il a pris ma maman et mon papa. »

Duo soupire et resserre son étreinte sur ce petit bout de choux qui est toute sa vie depuis le mois de juin de cette année.

« Il ne faut pas dire cela mon cœur. »

« Mais je verrai plus le visage de maman. »

« Si. Il restera à tout jamais gravé dans ton cœur. Ils me manquent beaucoup à moi aussi tu sais mon lapin. »

« Je suis pas un lapin. »

« Ah ? J'aurais pourtant juré avoir vu des petites moustaches de lait sur ce petit minois avant que je ne te débarbouille. »

Solo boude et Duo a réussi une fois de plus à détourner l'attention de son petit frère.

« Aller au bain le lapin. »

« Na pas le bain je veux pas. »

« Oh que si, sinon le Père Noël ne va pas t'apporter de jouer dans la nuit du 24 décembre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'odeur va le faire fuir. »

« Hé ! »

Duo éclata de rire et embrassa son petit frère sur le front qui avait croisé les bras version Monsieur Propre en faisant la moue.

Ce soir là comme tous ceux depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, Solo s'endormit à 21 heures comme une masse. La moyenne section de maternelle était des plus épuisantes.

Duo révisa ses cours. Âgé seulement de 19 ans, il était encore étudiant en fac. Heureusement que ses parents avait des assurances vies avec leur professions et que la maison qu'ils avait acheté 10 ans plus tôt était elle aussi très bien assurée, sinon il aurait dû arrêter ses études de vétérinaire. Déjà qu'il ramait depuis septembre. Avoir un enfant n'était pas prévu lorsqu'il avait commencé il y a deux ans. Il venait de commencer la troisième année et avait de plus en plus de doute.

Arriverait- t-il à gérer sa vie de tuteur et d'étudiant encore longtemps ?

Noël était dans 15 jours et Solo avait collé des images des cadeaux qu'il voulait sur une feuille de papier après avoir découpé celles-ci dans les divers magazines de jouets.

Seulement à 15 jours du grand jour, Duo n'avait encore rien eu le temps d'acheter. Étant avec Solo pratiquement constamment hors cours, il n'avait pu faire ses achats et cela devenait critique.

Vers 22 heures, Duo se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas demander à ses nouveaux voisins une petite aide juste le temps de faire ses achats de Noël. Malgré l'heure tardive, il se risqua à aller sonner au portail de la maison en ayant pris soin d'emporter le Baby phone. Duo attendit plus de 3 minutes dans le froid qu'un être vivant vient au portail.

« Hn ? »

« Excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive. Je suis votre voisin et j'aurais voulu savoir s'il vous était possible de garder mon petit frère demain en fin d'après midi ? »

Le garçon le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Duo se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien voir avec la nuit environnante.

« Vos parents ne peuvent pas le faire, c'est leur fils non ? »

Duo fut très gène en plus d'avoir cette douleur à la poitrine à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de ses parents.

« Nos parents ne sont plus de ce monde depuis juin. Je suis désolé de vous demander cela à vous ou un membre de votre famille mais les autres voisins sont des personnes d'un certains âge et Solo bouge beaucoup. »

« Je m'excuse pour vos parents. Toutes mes condoléances. »

« Merci. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres membres de ma famille ici, je suis seul. »

« Dans cette immense maison ? »

« Hn. J'aime la solitude. »

« Ah je vois. Bon ben, cela veux plus ou moins dire que ce ne sera pas possible pour la garde, encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé si tard. Monsieuuuuuuuuuuur ? »

« Heero Yuy… Je veux bien vous le garder, s'il bouge trop, je l'attacherai. »

« Hein ! »

« Je plaisante. »

Duo avait un regard désespéré pour son petit frère.

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Hn… Vous me l'amenez à quelle heure ? »

« 16h45 cela est t'il possible. Je dois lui acheter ses cadeaux de Noël. C'est notre premier sans nos parents et… »

La voix de Duo s'était brisée au fur et à mesure.

L'autre garçon soupira et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Duo.

« 16h45, ça ira. Je travaille chez moi donc je ne bouge pas. Il aura son goûter ? »

« Oui mais il faudrait aussi le faire dîner, je vous donnerai de quoi commander une pizza. »

« Hn ! Non. Je lui ferais un plat à base de dinde et riz, il aime cela ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Ben alors à demain… Au fait ? Quel est votre nom ? »

« Duo Maxwell et mon petit frère c'est Solo. »

« Oui, j'avais retenu son prénom. »

« Merci Mr Yuy. »

« Heero et cela me changera de mon quotidien. »

« C'est certain. A demain et bonne nuit Heero. »

« Hn, vous aussi. »

Lendemain 16h47.

« Duo tu reviens quand me chercher ? »

« Dès que j'ai fini ce que je dois faire. »

« Pourquoi peu pas venir avec toi ? »

« Je suis désolé mon cœur je dois être seul… »

« Ton grand frère doit faire des choses que seuls les adultes ont le droit de faire… »

Heero venait de le prendre dans ses bras et Solo lui fit un immense sourire car les bras d'Heero étaient musclés et il portait un pull tout doux où Solo posa sa tête de suite.

« Et nous allons en profiter pour faire des petits gâteaux de noël. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hai. »

« C'est quoi "ai" ? »

« Oui. »

Heero sourit et Duo rougit un peu plus.

Il avait découvert le visage d'Heero au moment où la porte d'entrée de la maison s'était ouverte et ce fut un choc pour lui et Solo ne put retenir un « Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tu es beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

Duo pour le coup avait rougit tel le costume du Père Noël.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

« Voici mon numéro de portable au cas où. »

« Tout se passera bien. Tenez mon fixe si vous aviez besoin d'appeler. Bon ce n'est pas tout cela mais nous on a des gâteaux à préparer. »

Duo prit congé et une fois monté dans sa voiture pris la direction du magasin de jouets avec la copie du scan de la lettre de Solo au Père Noël.

Duo revint vers 20 heures chez lui. Le temps de tout sortir de sa voiture et de tout cacher, il alla recherche son petit frère à 20h30 passé.

« DUO. »

« Mon cœur. Tu sens tout bon… Mais ils ne sont pas à toi ces vêtements ? »

« Non c'est un pull à Heero, j'ai pris un bain et il m'a lavé ma culotte. Elle est toute sèche maintenant. »

« Un slip mon cœur tu ne portes pas de culottes ce sont les filles qui en portent. »

« C'est quoi la différence ? »

Heero sourit de voir Duo rougir et chercher quoi répondre et l'aida.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt Solo. Tu vas dire au revoir à Wing ? »

« 'Vi. Duo pose moi steuplaît. »

« Oui… Qui est Wing ? »

« Mon chat. »

« Ooh. Merci pour le bain c'est très gentil. »

« Il en avait besoin, nous avons fait des gâteaux et il a participé. »

« Je vois. »

« Il est sage quand on l'occupe. »

« Oui comme moi à son âge. »

Heero rigole.

« Vous vous êtes assagi ? »

« Voui. Pas eu le choix aussi. Merci beaucoup Heero, cela m'a rendu un grand service. »

« J'ai apprécié et vous avez tout trouvé ? »

« Oui, j'ai même pris plus. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Il va être gâté. »

« Voui. »

Duo est tout timide.

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui va vous gâter ? »

Duo perdit son sourire.

« Personne, mais le bonheur de Solo me suffit amplement. »

« Hn. »

« Vous… Vous êtes seul pour les fêtes de Noël ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous voulez passer les fêtes avec nous ? »

« Vous êtes seuls aussi ? »

« Oui. Mes amis sont pris et nous n'avons pas d'autre famille que l'un et l'autre. Vous voulez passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous ? Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de chemin à faire c'est un avantage. »

« Heero Wing il miaule devant sa gamelle vide. »

Heero sourit au petit Solo qui était adorable avec ces grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

« Je vais lui donner à manger tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord. Duo on rentre ? Heero il nous a donné des petits gâteaux qu'on a fait tous les deux. »

« C'est bien mon cœur, nous allons rentrer, viens je vais te porter. Merci Heero pour les gâteaux. »

Solo qui avait mis son manteau tendit les bras à son grand frère. Heero lui donna un sac où ses affaires sales se trouvaient ainsi que ses chaussures. Solo avait dans une de ses main le sachet ou se trouver les gâteaux.

« De rien, Solo en est aussi le concepteur et j'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. J'apporte le dessert. »

« C'est d'accord. Encore merci Heero et bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Le 24 décembre Heero vient aider Duo pour confectionner le repas de Noël. Duo n'avait jamais été un grand cuisiner. Il avait dû apprendre pour que Solo ne meure pas de faim mais de là à préparer une dinde farcie et sa garniture, il y avait un fossé. Duo avait été deux jours plus tôt lui demander combien de temps la bestiole de Noël devait cuire. Il avait bien trouvé des recettes sur le net mais il avait trop de choix.

Au mot " Bestiole ", Heero avait levé les sourcils. Il était clair pour lui que Duo ne s'en sortirait pas seul pour une première fois. Il lui proposa donc son aide et c'est dans des rires que le dîner fut confectionné.

Duo parla beaucoup. Heero écouta et parla peu mais pour lui cela représentait beaucoup. Solo fit une sieste de 3 heures avec Wing couché au pied de son lit. Duo avait bien sûr invité aussi la boule de poils noirs.

Heero avait apporté de quoi faire d'autres petits gâteaux. Solo avait crié de joie il les avait dévoré et Duo avait boudé car il n'avait pu manger que 2.

Heero du coup en fit une deuxième fournée.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et savoura le petit gâteau en fermant les yeux.

« Tu cuisines trop bien. »

« Je n'ai pas de mérite. »

« Je sais. Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu un père adoptif cuisinier. Le mien ne savait même pas cuire un oeuf. »

« Tu tiens de lui ? »

« Hé. J'ai fait des progrès en 4 mois. »

« C'est vrai, Solo m'a dit que vous commandiez plus qu'une fois par semaine une pizza au début mais que tu avais fait de gros progrès. »

« Le petit monstre. »

Duo a les joues en feu.

« C'est vrai. Mais tous les vendredi c'est soirée pizza. C'est une sorte de tradition que nous faisions du vivant de nos parents. Je veux perpétuer cela avec lui. C'était super, j'adorais les vendredi soir, soirée pizzas. »

« Je te comprends. »

« Duo j'ai faim. »

« Tu es réveillé mon cœur ? »

« 'Vi. Wing il ronfle encore. »

Heero fronce les sourcils en voyant le sourire en coin de Duo.

« N'y songe même pas. »

« J'ai rien dit. »

« Hn. Tu l'as pensé très fort. »

« Quoi ? Tel chat tel mouuu… »

« Occupe ta bouche et arrête de dire des sottises. Tiens une assiette de gâteaux. Je te serre un verre de lait ou de jus de fruit ? »

« Du lait. »

« D'accord. Duo. »

« Sont trop bon. »

Duo avait profité qu'Heero s'occupe de son petit frère pour reprend deux gâteaux.

C'est dans cette ambiance que continua l'avant soirée de Noël.

Le repas des plus simples plut beaucoup au petit Solo et Duo mangea pour deux. Heero le regarda amuser. Solo dût aller se coucher avant minuit pour que le Père Noël puisse passer. Il n'y alla pas aussi facilement que Duo l'aurait voulu.

« Heero il peut rester avec moi Wing et tu seras là demain matin ? Il va peut être apporter tes cadeaux chez nous le Père Noël ? »

Duo avait regardé Heero en se mordant la lèvre.

« Heuu mon cœur Heero… »

« Je serai là à ton réveil je te le promets. »

« Chouette et pour Wing ? »

« Tu peux le garder cette nuit mais uniquement cette nuit d'accord ? »

« Voui. »

Solo lui fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue et tira sur le main de Duo pour qu'il lui lise une histoire comme tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Duo n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de l'histoire car Solo sombra en 5 minutes.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il alla rejoindre Heero au salon avec une partie des cadeaux pour son petit frère.

« Je suis désolé pour Solo. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non c'est gentil je vais m'en sortir. »

« Je peux rajouter les miens ? »

« Les tiens ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait deux cadeaux à Solo. »

« Bien sur. Tu vas vraiment être là demain matin ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment on va faire ? »

« Je peux dormir sur le canapé. »

« Non. Je t'aurais bien laissé la chambre de mes parent mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt. »

« Je comprends Duo, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux j'ai un méga lit mais je bouge beaucoup. »

« Je suis gay Duo. »

« Ah. »

Duo qui était en train d'installer les cadeaux rougit.

« Moi aussi. »

Heero sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je reviens dans 15 minutes avec des affaires et les cadeaux. »

Le cœur de Duo se mis à battre de plus en plus vite.

« D'accord, prend le trousseau de clé sur la porte. »

« Hn. »

Vers 1 heure du matin.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

Heero arrivait de la salle de bain en bas de pyjama.

« Je peux dormir comme cela ? »

« Hein ? »

Duo l'avait déshabillé du regard. Lui était en tee-shirt et boxer.

« Voui. Dis, tu as rajouter plus de 2 cadeaux. »

« Hn, tu verras cela demain. »

« D'accord. »

5 minutes plus tard la lumière était éteinte.

Duo avait mis son réveil pour 8 heures du matin. Lorsque celui-ci sonna Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tomba sur deux orbites cobalt.

« Bien dormi ? »

« 'Vi. J'ai beaucoup bougé ? »

« Non, tu m'as collé immédiatement et tu as remplacer Wing. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Tu as ronronné, c'était adorable et tu sens très bon Duo. »

Duo rougit.

« Faut aller voir si le montre dort toujours.

« DUOOOOOOOOOOOO… »

« Ah ba non. »

Duo suivi d'Heero se leva et alla chercher son petit frère. Heero lui descendit au salon et illumina le sapin.

« Oooooh le Père Noël est passé mon cœur. »

Solo avec ses petits yeux qui brillent avec un immense sourire.

« 'Vi il m'a pas oublié. Maman et papa ont du lui dire de ne pas nous oublier Duo. »

Duo eut beaucoup de mal pour retenir des larmes.

« Oui mon cœur. »

Heero vient lui prendre des bras et le posa au sol.

« Aller champion on regarde ce qui est pour toi ? »

« Oui, Duo tu viens ? »

« J'arrive mon chéri. »

Duo avait pris un mouchoir et avait essuyé ses larmes et ensuite il se moucha.

« Je sais pas lire. »

« Attend mon cœur… Il est pour toi celui-là. »

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit Solo ouvrit ses cadeaux avec soin et Duo fut étonner d'en avoir d'Heero tout comme Heero fut surpris d'en avoir de Duo.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Ce Noël datait de 3 ans déjà…

-

« Duo mon ange je suis là, où est Solo ? »

« Il regarde un DVD. Tu l'as rendu accro aux animés japonais. »

« Et j'en suis fier. J'ai la bûche glacer pour ce soir tu en ais ou ? »

« La dinde est au four et j'ai commencé de préparer les amuses gueules. Hé ! Si tu les manges je vais jamais y arriver.

« Nos invités arrivent à quelle heure déjà ? »

« Entre 19h30 et 20h. Réléna et Hilde aurons un peu de retard. »

« Hn. Je vais me laver les mains, embrasser Solo et je viens t'aider. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu portes un tablier. »

« Hummm… »

« Et encore plus lorsque tu es nu sous celui-ci. »

« Heero… Désolé mais ce soir cela ne va pas être possible nous avons 10 invités et parmi eux deux enfants. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais me faire désirer autrement mon amour. »

« Je n'en doute pas mon ange. »

Cette année Noël allait encore être magique et rempli d'amour.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'Heero faisait partie à part entière de la vie de Duo et Solo. Deux années de joie et d'amour.

Duo et Heero n'oublièrent jamais ce premier Noël qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

Cette nuit là fut la naissance d'une histoire d'amour.

_**FINI**_

_Aller encore une fois.  
JOYEUX NOËL  
GROS BISOUS**  
Catirella**_

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

* * *

**_Une petite review ?  
Nan ce n'est pas une obligation, mais je ne suis pas contre hein.  
Si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave.  
Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte.  
Soupire…  
Aller A+ et j'espère que le Père Noël va vous gâtez._**


End file.
